


Keep Going

by LearnedFoot



Series: All Day (and After) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Drabble, Exhaustion, Iron Man Suit Kink, Kinda anyway, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Are you jealous of your own suit?Peter wants to tease.





	Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [All Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730863).
> 
> Originally written for the prompt "100 words of shameless smut" and posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/388020.html?thread=2279313076#cmt2279313076).

By the time the suit finally stops fucking him, Peter is trembling and so limp he can’t do anything but press his forehead to the cool metal of the desk, heaving. He hears Mr. Stark laugh; a finger drags down his spin, making him twitch and whine.  
  
“You did great, kid.” Mr. Stark’s hand kneads his ass. “Can you handle more?”  
  
“Yeah. Can’t move, though.”  
  
“I can work with that.”  
  
Mr. Stark is gentle when he pushes in, but quickly picks up speed, ramming the spot he knows makes Peter see white, waking his cock up again. Almost too much, but there’s no such thing when Mr. Stark is touching him.  
  
“Good boy,” Mr. Stark groans, chest pressing against Peter’s back. He yanks his hair, exposing his neck. Bites a mark there, sucks until Peter screams and comes for the twelfth time; peppers his cheek with kisses as he fucks him through his orgasm. “This is better than any suit, right?” he growls in his ear.  
  
_Are you jealous of your own suit?_ Peter wants to tease, but the attempt at words comes out garbled. He’ll make fun of Mr. Stark later. For now, he pants out one word: “Harder.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is loved.


End file.
